Song-fic (Svt ver)
by kimsangraa
Summary: Kumpulan song-fic./ SoonHoon, MinWon, VerKwan, JeongCheol dengan berbagai genre./ #shufflesongchallenge.


songfic [svt ver.]  
[shuffle song challenge]  
soonhoon/verkwan/jeongcheol/meanie  
macam-macam genre.  
dldr, rnr.

* * *

 _And she doesn't want to go outside, tonight. And in a pipe she flies to the motherland, or sells love to another man._

[Ed Sheeran – The A Team] – soonhoon.

Soonyoung sudah jadi pria kesekian yang membayarnya untuk sesuatu hal yang harusnya tidak bisa dibayar. Tapi kali ini, ia terlalu peduli untuk bisa meninggalkan. Ia menatap seorang wanita yang sedang duduk di atas sofa putih kusam di sebuah kamar apartemen yang hangat, tanpa busana dan hanya ditutupi sehelai selimut yang warnanya pudar.

Lee Jihoon mendongak, sebelum disadari, air matanya mengalir. Bibirnya menyentuh ujung pipa dingin rokok elektrik dan menghisapnya—Soonyoung merasa hatinya tersayat-sayat. Wanita secantik ini memegang rokok elektrik seperti ia memegang lipstik—karena seharusnya mereka memang tidak patut disandingkan dalam satu keadaan. Ia melirik ke atas meja, pasti bandar barusan datang untuk mengantarkan pesanan Jihoon yang berupa tablet-tablet berisi obat candu.

"Jihoon…" ia memanggil wanita berkulit pucat itu.

Wanita itu tidak menjawab, tapi matanya yang memerah menatap Soonyoung.

"Aku tahu aku tidak berhak mengatakan hal ini, tapi," Soonyoung menarik napas, hal itu membuat sesak di hatinya bertambah. "tapi, kau, demi kebaikan apapun, berhentilah mengonsumsi hal-hal seperti itu,"

Jihoon memandangnya sejenak, lalu mengalihkan perhatian ke deretan tas tangan yang ditatanya di atas lemari, tidak menjawabnya untuk beberapa menit. "Soonyoung, kau tahu realita,"

"Ya," Soonyoung adalah pria dewasa, ia tahu realita.

"Aku sudah dalam keadaan ini dari umur delapanbelas, jadi jangan khawatirkan apapun tentangku. Aku sudah terbiasa, dan kau tahu sendiri aku tidak bermasalah dengan uang. Uang itu gampang didapat. Cukup semalam saja aku sudah bisa membeli beberapa gram."

 _Semalam dengan pria lain untuk beberapa gram obat candu_ —Soonyoung ingin mengerang, tapi malah ia harus menahan air matanya yang hendak jatuh. "Beberapa gram itu tidak ada artinya apa-apa."

"Ada," Jihoon mematikan rokoknya dan beringsut di antara selimutnya, beranjak mendekati Soonyoung, tersenyum di antara bulir-bulir hasil kesedihannya. "Lihat, kau tidak berubah, Soonyoung. Kau begitu naif, seperti dulu."

"Aku bisa memberimu uang tanpa harus begini,"

"Tidak, Soonyoung. Aku butuh uangmu, ya, tapi aku juga butuh _kau_. Karena hanya kau yang masih mau menerimaku walau aku sudah jadi pecundang begini."

Soonyoung begitu mencintai wanita ini. Maka ia terima saja ketika Jihoon mengalungkan lengan di lehernya dan menciumnya.

Benar, Jihoon benar. Ia tidak berubah dari dulu, begitu naif, begitu mencintai Lee Jihoon.

* * *

 _When the night keeps you from sleeping, just look and you will see that I will be your remedy._

[Adele – Remedy] – jeongcheol.

Bukan berarti senyum itu senyum—Jeonghan sudah memelajari itu sejak lama berada di antara orang-orang dalam dunia kerjanya. Ia tersenyum, tapi toh hampa. Ia tidak suka rasa ketika harus tersenyum padahal hatinya tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Tapi Seungcheol selalu menjadi panutannya—pemuda itu tidak pernah menunjukkan hal-hal yang tidak profesional di depan orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Ketika malam itu Jeonghan beristirahat di sebelah Seungcheol, ia dapat merasakan bahu pemuda itu bergetar dan Jeonghan langsung menatapnya. "Cheol?"

"…—han? Kau belum tidur?" ia dengar suara Seungcheol yang goyah, seperti meredam sesuatu.

"Belum," Jeonghan memegang bahunya. "Kau kenapa? Ada apa?"

"Tidak," Seungcheol bersyukur kamarnya gelap, jadi wajahnya yang basah tidak akan kelihatan. Ia membalik tubuhnya sehingga menatap Jeonghan yang sejajar. "Bisa kau peluk aku?"

"Ya, tentu," Jeonghan tidak ragu-ragu, ia sudah sering memeluk Seungcheol dan ia suka ketika lengan Seungcheol yang kuat balas memeluknya. Ia mendongak sehingga dagunya berada di atas kepala Seungcheol dan membiarkan pemuda yang lebih besar melesak menghirupi aroma di leher Jeonghan.

"Maaf, ya, kalau aku tahu-tahu begini. Aku hanya merasa sesuatu terasa begitu berat pada akhir-akhir ini."

Jeonghan mengelus-elus rambutnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Hei, kau bisa selalu datang padaku, ya? Aku menyayangimu, Cheol. Dan aku akan selalu jadi obatmu."

Seungcheol tersenyum, menghela nafas lega. "Ya, Jeonghan, terimakasih."

* * *

 _But you're so hypnotizing, you've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep._

[Demi Lovato – Catch Me] – verkwan.

Seungkwan tahu bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta ketika pertama kali melihat Choi Hansol bermain dengan adiknya di depan rumah.

"Halo, Seungkwan," Hansol tersenyum, gusinya sampai kelihatan. Ya, untuk selanjutnya, ucapkan selamat jatuh cinta pada Seungkwan dan dunia mimpinya.

Ia tahu ia tidak bisa bersanding dengan Choi Hansol yang tampan setengah mati. Choi Hansol adalah pangeran sekolah, lelaki bunga, atau apapun itu namanya. Ia punya wajah kebarat-baratan yang manis dan walaupun pendiam, tapi pintar dan ia punya bakat membuat lirik lagu. Sementara Seungkwan? Yah, meski ia terkenal ramai dan lucu, tapi dunia tidak akan mengijinkannya berdampingan dengan Hansol, 'kan?

Seungkwan jatuh cinta lagi saat ia sedang latihan menyanyi untuk pertunjukan dan Hansol melongok dari jendela, membuat ekspresi lucu dan Seungkwan tertawa.

Minghao memperhatikannya. "Kau jatuh dengan cepat, tahu, Seungkwan?"

"Ya," Seungkwan tersenyum, melambaikan tangan pada Hansol yang jelas tidak dengar obrolan mereka. "Aku tidak peduli."

Saat darmawisata sekolah, ia dapat sekamar dengan Hansol. Ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan malam tiba—ia tidak tahu apakah ia masih bisa atau tidak.

"Kita itu sudah tetangga, dan masih dapat sekamar saat waktu-waktu seperti ini," Hansol tertawa. Mereka tidur bersebelahan, lalu ketika Seungkwan ikut tertawa, Hansol tiba-tiba menatapnya.

" _Now, I give you a perfect timing to say what you want to say,_ "

Seungkwan juga jago bahasa barat itu, tapi ia tidak bisa membalasnya karena terlanjur kaget dengan kalimat Hansol. Ia juga tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari mata Hansol yang jernih itu, diterangi sinar bulan. "…apa?"

"Yah, apapun, katakanlah."

Seungkwan tahu ia memang harus mengatakannya dari awal. "Kurasa aku suka sekali padamu,"

Hansol tertawa, menepuk rambutnya. " _Well, it took you long enough_ , Boo. Aku sudah suka padamu sejak kau memperkenalkan diri beberapa bulan yang lalu sebagai tetangga baru."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" Seungkwan kaget dan tidak bisa menghentikan debaran jantungnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" Hansol mengedip, tersenyum sebagaimana biasanya. "Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat."

Seungkwan diam sejenak, panas sampai di telinganya dan ia tidak bisa menangkap apakah ini masuk akal atau tidak. "Jadi, kau tangkap aku kalau jatuh?"

"Ya, tentu," Hansol menggenggam tangannya erat. "Tentu, Seungkwan."

* * *

 _And who do you think you are? Running 'round leaving scars_.

[Christina Perri – Jar of Hearts] – meanie.

Seharusnya memang ia tidak pernah melangkah lebih jauh ketika Mingyu menawarkannya sebuah romansa. Seharusnya memang Jeon Wonwoo berpikiran panjang dan begitu, dan begitu. Namun senyum Mingyu dan berbagai kalimat manisnya, ya, membuat Wonwoo tidak bisa menolak. Pada dasarnya, seorang wanita memang susah lepas jika sudah dijaring pria tampan, 'kan?

Ia tahu bahwa Mingyu itu tipe pria yang tidak begitu baik. Ia gampang akrab dengan perempuan mana saja dan Wonwoo tahu resikonya. Tapi, sekali lagi, ia akan kembali pada Wonwoo dan wanita itu akan menerimanya lagi.

Sampai pada saat terparahnya.

Mingyu menghempaskan Wonwoo ke dinding yang terdekat, menahan lengannya.

"Kumohon, Wonwoo, berilah aku kesempatan lagi."

Wonwoo akan memberinya beribu-ribu kesempatan, tapi tidak jika caranya seperti ini. Ia begitu ingin mengatakan 'ya' pada permohonan itu, tapi kali ini logikanya harus berjalan.

"Tidak, Mingyu." tegasnnya terdengar dalam lirih. "Kali ini tidak. Maafkan aku."

"Kumohon…"

Wonwoo membiarkan air mata mengalir ke pipinya, walau itu berarti ia mengakui bahwa ia sebenarnya lemah. "Kau sudah tidak siapa-siapa, Mingyu. Selamat."

Ia mendorong Mingyu dan melangkah dengan cepat.

"Wonwoo!"

Ia tidak tahu kenapa suara Mingyu begitu terdengar sedih. Toh ia tetap melangkah dan tetesan air matanya tidak bisa dibendung. Ya, ia sayang Mingyu begitu banyak, tapi kali ini logikanya harus berjalan.

* * *

 _His heart was a stone, but then his hands roam._

[The Chainsmokers ft. Rozes – Roses] – soonhoon.

Ia sudah cinta Soonyoung sejak lama, tapi walaupun Jihoon selalu berada di rengkuhannya ketika malam tiba, ia tak pernah tahu apakah CEO muda pendiam itu juga mencintainya.

"Kau mau lihat film?"

Jihoon tidak menolak ketika Soonyoung membawanya ke kamar belakang yang tak kalah mewah, menidurkannya dan Soonyoung memutar film di layar televisi lebar. Ia tidak bisa fokus dengan film karena aroma rokok marijuana dari bibir Soonyoung membuatnya ingin menciumnya. Jadi Jihoon mendongak dan menarik kerah Soonyoung agar mendekat, mengaitkan lidah mereka beberapa saat lalu Jihoon bisa mengecap marijuana juga.

"Soonyoung, katakan padaku kalau kau tak akan pernah meninggalkanku," bisik Jihoon.

Soonyoung tidak menjawab, wajahnya sayu entah karena kelelahan atau mulai terkena efek marijuana. Mata elangnya menatap tajam ke arah Jihoon, mungkin memikirkan balasan yang tepat bagi gadis ini. Ia tidak pernah memikirkannya secara matang-matang, tapi ia tidak pernah ingin kehilangan hangat dari Jihoon. Ia memainkan rambut panjang Jihoon yang terurai di antara lengannya. Dan, meskipun ia tidak menjawab, ia mencium Jihoon lagi dan menaruh rokoknya di atas nakas, mulai menjelajahi tubuh Jihoon dengan tangannya.

Dan Jihoon selalu merasa cukup ketika Soonyoung sudah memenuhinya.

* * *

 _Oh, but I'm scared to death, that there may not be another one like this._

[Maroon5 – Sad] – jeongcheol.

Seungcheol menendang botol kosong yang ada di jalanan yang dilaluinya. Ini pagi-pagi yang mendung, ia mengeluh. Mendung selalu mengingatkannya pada Jeonghan. Pada senyum pemuda manis itu, aromanya yang sedikit seperti lavender, dan pada kebutuhannya untuk dicintai oleh Seungcheol. Seungcheol mengacak rambutnya, frustrasi.

Ia tidak tahu apakah berlaku begini sudah benar bagi Jeonghan. Ia tidak tahu, apakah ia sudah mencoba yang terbaik kalau pada akhirnya begini—Jeonghan akan meninggalkannya karena orang yang lain. Ia ingin mengakui kalau hubungannya dengan Jeonghan memang sudah seperti benang tipis saja, tidak lagi dirajut karena dua dari mereka sama-sama lelah.

Seungcheol membuka mobilnya, duduk, dan mulai menyetir.

Pikiran tentang Jeonghan terus-menerus mengganggunya. Ia begitu takut kalau nanti ketika Jeonghan pergi, ia tidak bisa menemukan orang sepertinya lagi. Apakah ia harus menahan Jeonghan? Tapi cara apa lagi yang bisa digunakannya?

Seungcheol menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, menekan nomor Jeonghan dan meneleponnya, mengabaikan kesedihan yang tumbuh membunga di hatinya.

"Jeonghan, aku minta maaf kalau selama ini kau tidak pernah mendengar apa yang ingin kau dengar. Aku minta maaf, aku mencintaimu, Jeonghan."

* * *

 _And I wish to you joy and happiness, but above all this, I wish you love._

[Whitney Houston – I Will Always Love You] – verkwan.

Choi Hansol kembali memandang wanita di pelaminan yang sedang berfoto bersama kawan-kawan dekatnya. Wanita berambut pendek sebahu itu terlihat sangat bahagia, ya, dan seharusnya memang begitu. Buat apa ia menikah kalau tidak bahagia? Dan juga orang tuanya. Mereka semua tidak tampak menyesal atau apa.

Ya.

Dan Hansol maju, menyalami Seungkwan dengan senyumnya yang tipis—namun ia tahu, Seungkwan akan selalu jatuh karena ini. Boleh, ya, ia berlaku jahat sekali. Ia bilang, "Seungkwan, gaunmu cocok sekali. Cantik." sembari menepuk bahu Seungkwan.

Dan Seungkwan bilang, dengan mata yang tidak bisa lepas dari Hansol, "Ya… Hansol, kau juga keren."

Hansol menyalami pria yang bersanding dengan Seungkwan, tapi tahu bahwa Seungkwan masih menatapnya. Ia tahu bahwa segala hal yang terjadi tiga bulan sebelumnya pasti menghantam otak Seungkwan seperti meteor menabrak bumi. Fokusnya mungkin punah, dan Hansol hanya bisa meminta maaf dalam hati.

Tapi Seungkwan memang berhak untuk bahagia dengan pria pilihannya. Bukan dengan pemuda yang me'nggantung'nya selama setahun dan tiba-tiba menghilang selama tiga bulan sesudah bilang bahwa Seungkwan adalah wanita-nya. Dalam usia seperti ini, ia harus menghilangkan segala kehendak dirinya yang didasari ego dan mengikhlaskan.

Hansol berjalan turun dari latar panggungnya dan meraba sebuah kotak kecil di kantung celananya.

Cincin itu bukanlah cincin mahal, tapi tertera sebuah kalimat bahwa ia akan selalu mencintai Seungkwan apapun yang terjadi.

Tapi itu dulu, tidak bisa ia ulang waktu dan mengabaikan sekarang.

* * *

 _Last night I lay in bed so blue, cause' I realized the truth, they can't love me like you. Try to find somebody new, baby they ain't got no clue. Can't love me like you._

[Little Mix – Love Me Like You] – soonhoon.

Jihoon bangun dari tidurnya yang tak lelap, mengerjap, menjilat bibir tipisnya yang mengering karena tidak minum sejak matahari terbenam. Dingin menyapa lehernya, membuat rinding dan gidik dalam satu waktu yang bercampur. Jihoon menarik selimutnya, memandangi fajar yang mulai muncul yang terlihat dari lantai empatbelas kamar hotelnya.

"Selamat pagi." bisik seseorang. "Kau sudah tidak sedih lagi?"

Suara bariton menyapanya dari belakang. Jihoon menoleh, memandangi tatap elang di hadapannya, menikmatinya sedikit meski terpaksa. "Tidak, Kim."

Lelaki itu tersenyum, sedikit puas, lalu kembali ke tidurnya sembari melingkarkan sebelah lengan ke pinggang ramping Jihoon. Ya, Jihoon berkata sebenarnya bahwa ia tidak lagi merasa sedih, tapi tersemat di hatinya sebuah kenyataan yang mengagumkan.

Ia mendamba Soonyoung lagi, karena hanya Kwon Soonyoung-lah yang mampu mencintainya seperti seorang pria dewasa yang tak kenal lelah. Ia menyerah, mengambil ponselnya di atas nakas dan mengirimkan pesan pada satu nomor yang sangat dihapalnya seperti ia mengingat lagu-lagu ciptaannya. _Kwon Soonyoung, I want you to save me right now_. _Hotel biasa, lantai 14, 436._

* * *

halo, kangen ngeupload, jadi gini wkwk.  
 _shuffle-song-challenge_ itu kita nge-shuffle lagu di playlist terus nulis berdasarkan lagu yang keputer apa aja.  
lalu jadilah ini! wkaka.  
rnr, boleh? terimakasih~


End file.
